<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Anomaly for Jemima by Isainparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961646">An Anomaly for Jemima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isainparadise/pseuds/Isainparadise'>Isainparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death in Paradise, Primeval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Julian Poole Bordey, Karen Elizabeth Lester, Richard Poole Bordey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isainparadise/pseuds/Isainparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years have passed since their discovery of the anomalies. Everyone has a slightly more settled life. Although with changes. But a new "problem" arises that motivates James Lester to ask his Caribbean family for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camille Bordey/Richard Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: One More </p><p>James Lester takes little walks around his office, rather his cubicle. It has been a year and a half or so (almost two) since the explosion that destroyed the ARC. And of the succession of more deaths than he had wanted to know. A little mess. It has also had to reduce its decision-making capacity. The ARC has been half privatized. It was necessary, there were not enough funds. James Lester has a "partner" with whom he has had to learn to use more left hand than ever, but he already has the anomalies almost "under his skin", like the Cole Porter song. In addition, he feels responsible for his employees (and friends), for their lives and for the lives of the millions of civilians he feels he has had to take care of. He knows that, if not for him, his "partner" Philip Burton would be more aware of the benefits of the ARC. But trust that "his" ARC is like the Phoenix, reborn from its ashes. It is necessary and vital at this time. And he has to be there. Despite the complications.</p><p>But not all are headaches: she has been able to celebrate the wedding of her great friend Jenny Lewis, he has as her right hand the charming and playful Jess Parker, always faithful and with principles! What the ARC needs. To the great Matt Anderson, who has managed to reunify and strengthen the team and give them enough faith and strength to regain their confidence in themselves. Although this man is an enigma, a lonely man. But he knows he´s trustworthy. Just as he knows he wouldn't trust Philip with his life. </p><p>And he has never left aside his family, Richard Poole, his wife Camille, and his two little nephews: Julian and Richard. Two great little troublemakers. Richard has already forgotten to sleep properly, to enjoy his music and books in peace… .but he´s happy with his “lovely Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey”, now Camille Poole. She didn't have a great memory of her father, so she had no qualms about changing her last name. Saint Marie is another world, a world in which, despite crimes, major and minor, is full of sun (too much for Richard yet) and of life and laughter. By the way, James Lester also escapes from time to time, less than he would like, to the island. He needs to disconnect. Of course he takes his wife and children with him. But he likes to keep them out of the ARC world for as long as he can. Although he likes it, he knows it´s dangerous.</p><p>“Sir” interrupts their meditations Jess Parker “Anderson reports that they have managed to neutralize the Dracoraptor. Apart from a broken leg of a civilian and some material damage already being handled by the Reconstruction team, there is no further damage to regret." </p><p>James Lester has listened to her carefully and in silence, thanking her that the damage didn´t reach more. </p><p>"Is it known how the Dracoraptor got from the Jurassic period to 19th century Wales?"   This work have 5 chapters.  

</p><p>“It appears that there was an anomaly connecting them, sir. But they have already closed it. Fortunately it wasn´t very big. The problem has arisen when the civilian has become nervous and has gone the wrong way. He tripped and fell. That's what happened to him"</p><p> “In the 19th century it wasn´t very common to see a distant relative of the Tyrannosaurus rex running around.“ Through missions and awards, James Lester is learning a lot from the whole world. And he´s beginning to be passionate about it, although he never forgets his main mission: to protect. "When are Anderson and the others coming back?" he asks. </p><p>“They are on their way, sir. Before closing the anomaly they have left the little Dracoraptor in its time. If you don't need anything else…” she answers, making a move to leave. </p><p>"No, nothing more. As soon as they are at the ARC, have Anderson stop by my office and report back to me. Thank you." And with his hand he indicates the door with kindness with his characteristic gesture and sits down. </p><p>Another aborted crisis.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Richard, take the boy! Can't you see he's going to fall?" Camille scolds him. Richard catches him on the fly. Who was going to tell him that he was going to gain agility with the children! </p><p>Julian is really the more restless of the two. He doesn´t stop! He has an attraction for the sea that he cannot and doesn´t want to avoid. It fascinates him. And little Richard follows him everywhere, if only to fight. That doesn´t change. </p><p>"Julian, we´ve told you a thousand times that there are no baths in the sea with maman until she says so! Do you understand me?" Richard tries to reason with him. </p><p>Julian looks at him smiling, always with his father's smile! And nods, but Richard knows that, as soon as he can, he will run away. </p><p>When he notices that the boy is calmer, he takes him with his brother and goes to the back garden. </p><p>"I want you to play for five minutes until maman and I are ready to go where Grand-mère Catherine is, let's leave you there and go to the Station. Okay?" </p><p>The children nod their heads. They have a great time with their grand-mére! They don't talk too much. Richard and Camille have been told that nothing is wrong, it´s normal between twins. But they communicate very, very well! Richard adores them, at this point he could no longer live without them and without Camille. They are his life, he recognizes it. But they had to be two!</p><p>He walks away from them and almost runs up the stairs to go to the bedroom, where Camille is packing and finishing getting ready to go to work. </p><p>"Honey, do you have a lot left? The children are restless" </p><p>She looks at him and answers: </p><p>"No, I'm almost there. And when are they not?" she responds. "Do you have the briefcase? I see you do. Let me fix your tie" She straightens it and gives him a little kiss on the lips. "We must take advantage of the few seconds we have to ourselves" she excuses himself. </p><p>He doesn´t object. He kisses her back and they go downstairs to pick up the children, take them to Catherine, and go to the Station. They are with another case in hand.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
19th century, in the middle of an ordinary street on the outskirts of Newport, not too far from Cardiff. Abby Maitland is devastated. Not by the Dracoraptor, she has already been returned to his time and place. They´re in one of the dirtiest and poorest streets in the city. She knew that they would meet poor people, crippled people ... that's how many human beings lived at that time and history is what it is. </p><p>"Connor, look at the number of children there are begging! They are too small!" </p><p>Connor looks at her, he's also devastated. But he doesn't know what he can say to comfort her. </p><p>Matt walks up to them and watches the scene: </p><p>"That's how it was lived in the nineteenth century, I'm afraid. Unwanted children inevitably ended up on the street, even if they had their mother, father or both. In the best of cases, there was a" godfather "who took care of them. But, yes, of teaching them to steal, at first using them in petty thefts, to get into houses and things like that. Of course they had to be worth, to those who didn´t, they went back to the streets. " </p><p>Abby looks at him indignantly. "And we can't do anything for them?" Same old Abby.</p><p>Matt Anderson stares at her and answers: </p><p>"In this day and age there were nursing homes, to call them that. Some were run by people who really had good intentions in what they did. Not in most cases. This anomaly is quite stable. I'll talk to Lester and see if we can do something. I promise you" </p><p>"That girl is too small to walk alone!" Connor exclaims. As Abby and Matt talked, he has been observing what was happening around him. He also feels the need to do something. Among these children he has been observing a girl of about three and a half years or so with long, matted hair. It´s impossible to know the colour. It´s too dirty and thin. </p><p>Hearing him they turn around and look at her. Matt walks away from them and approaches the girl. She, at first, runs away from him. But when he offers her a piece of candy, she walks over to him and accepts it. She´s starving. Matt signals Abby and Connor to come closer.</p><p>"I think this girl isn´t as strong as the rest, maybe Emily gets on better with her than we do. She can find out if she has a family, that kind of information ..." says Matt. </p><p>Connor and Abby look at each other, then look at him and ask: </p><p>"Are you hinting that we take her with us?" they ask him. Not even crazy Connor would have come up with such an idea, which embarrasses him a bit. </p><p>"There is no other remedy. We cannot leave her on the street. She´s too small. She won´t survive. Emily can make her know as little as possible about the 21st century" Matt replies. </p><p>"Lester is going to have a fit. I know," confirms Abby. "But maybe something will occur to him. He has children and cares about people more than we think." </p><p>Abby has always been very optimistic. So they return from the "mission" with one more little person who doesn't quite understand what´s happening.</p><p>Notes: The dracoraptor was a small animal and somewhat resembling a dragon. Or so those who made the dragon the animal of Wales thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Week And A Half Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James Lester "needs" the help of Richard, Camille and their team and Richard "needs" his slice of live history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard and Camille's new (and wonderfully air-conditioned) home is never tidy, much to Richard's despair and Camille a little less. They´ve been able to solve the case for two days. An involuntary homicide, but no less regrettable for them, because the victim was an accidental and involuntary witness to a drug exchange and money laundering. </p>
<p>Richard was especially focused. Of course the rest of the Station team was extremely involved. All kinds of victims always mourn, even more innocent ones. Fortunately the killers have already been transferred to Guadeloupe. They only regretted his death "slightly" and that made Camille very unnerved. </p>
<p>That night they all decided to help the victim's children to continue their studies by preparing a fund for them. Fidel, with the help of Dwayne, managed to get more than just compensation from the insurance company to keep the family going. The drinks were left for the next day. </p>
<p>Richard is sitting in his favorite chair trying to concentrate on reading the book at hand: the history of the popularly called dinosaurs. He hasn't been able to get them out of his head, although he's no longer crazy enough to (literally) stick his head into another anomaly. Camille is playing with the children, she loves them. She´s teaching them to lose their fear of the sea (or that is her excuse, obviously children don´t know fear) and to swim, always under her strict supervision. Richard fully trusts her in that regard.</p>
<p>Richard just finished the page when Camille walks over and hurriedly comments: </p>
<p>“Richard, Julian is almost out of the muffs. And little Richard is already perking up. He only did it when he saw that Julian was getting ahead of him. He´ s like you! Now I am going to prepare a bath for them so that they can relax a little and remove the sand. "Then she sits on the lap of the D.I. and comments “Richard is looking more and more like you. He´s so adorable and grumpy! Well, they´re both adorable." She comments bringing her cheek to his. </p>
<p>"Cause Julian is like you. Yes, I agree that he´s adorable. Although I adore both critters! He jokes kissing her on the cheek. "Let me bathe them, they will think I have an aversion to water" </p>
<p>Camille laughs, gets up, takes his hand in the direction of the bathroom and clarifies: </p>
<p>"It seems perfect. Today I prepare dinner then. Remember that today is the attack of the pirates. I've already taken out the boats " </p>
<p>Richard looks at her and says: </p>
<p>"Perfect. Before I quickly change clothes. It seems to me that I am also going to take that bath, even if it is as collateral damage. I have the other two suits in the laundry room and this one has to last me. I'm not at all late" <br/>And quickly go up the stairs.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>In the ARC, meanwhile... </p>
<p>Emily is finally making progress with Jemima. That is the name that they have been able to glimpse from the label on the girl's clothes. Emily still remembers the scene in Lester's office, a week and a half ago, when Matt's team returned from their "routine" expedition.... </p>
<p>"Matt, I'm going to have to forbid you to bring souvenirs from your missions. First it was Emily, now this girl" he says, although with a softer tone than usual due to the presence of the girl, who looks at him with huge sleepy eyes. </p>
<p>"I'll take care of everything, sir. We couldn't leave her there alone." Abby and Connor look at them a little concerned. Abby tries to entertain the girl so that she doesn´t notice the tension in the environment. "I recognize that, although we all know how many children and their parents lived in the nineteenth century at that time, it didn´t prepare me to see what I saw. We do everything possible so that the creatures return to their original environments, or not to cause the deaths of civilians, or simply to hide their existence so as not to alter history, but although we technically fixed the whole Dracoraptor thing, I understood that I couldn´t leave this little over two year old girl wandering around that neighborhood alone. The situation of the rest of the children and civilians isn´t much better" finished Matt. </p>
<p>James Lester watches the girl, who looks at him without blinking. He understands Matt, but his position has made him make so many decisions that he didn't like them at all! Although she has children, as Abby pointed out, and once the girl is in the ARC, he assumes that they will have to find her a refuge, even a home ... But first they have to try to find out something about that girl's family. They will have to pull the newspaper library, the official archives of the time, whatever. It´s not going to be an easy job. He turns around and answers Matt:</p>
<p>"Okay. At this point in the situation we can't bring her back to certain death. She's still a civilian, after all." Connnor and Abby grin widely. "It seems to me that Emily is the ideal person to take care of her. She will understand her perfectly, they are from the same period. Do I understand that she has already been warned?" ask Matt. </p>
<p>"Yes, sir. She's looking forward to taking care of the girl. We´ve prepared a place for her in our house. But she knows that with her pregnancy, we must assume that we will have to fix her situation quickly." </p>
<p>"Obviously. I see myself setting up a nursery ..." James Lester mutters to himself. "Okay," he continues to speak directly to the small group. "You can go. The sooner you get to sort this whole mess, the sooner we'll be back to normal. I'll call someone who will gladly help Emily to find out the origins and likely family of the little girl". </p>
<p>Emily returns to the present. This is everything Matt told him when he got back from their meeting. They expect a baby in about four months. It came as a surprise to them, but he or she is no less loved for it. She´s playing with the girl. She´s still waiting for the arrival of that special collaborator, .... </p>
<p>Jemima plays with her, somehow she intuits that she understands her, that she knows how everything works in the place where she lives, where she lived, unconsciously corrects herself.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>At the Station, almost at the same moment, Dwayne Myers is chatting. </p>
<p>"Boy, what a woman, although the correct thing would be to say what women! I have the sister in reserve" says Dwayne Myers with a wink. "There are things that aren´t compatible with married life, what you are missing!" </p>
<p>Fidel looks at him and thinks that he was already missing all that when he was single and he also thinks that he was certainly never interested in it and certainly much less interested now. He was born for the life he leads now and considers himself a happy man.</p>
<p> "Sometimes I wonder what they see in you, Dwayne. Although you know that I consider you my best friend and someone I trust. I suppose they must see that and that works for them. Anyway! You are all adults and that's what matters. Are you going to see her again?" he asks </p>
<p>"I guess so. But you know I don't think about it much. Besides, you know ..." he interrupts when Camille and Richard appear in the small office talking about one of the old Station cases that Richard goes over when he can. . </p>
<p>"Good morning, Dwayne. Good morning, Fidel. Preparing for the day, I suppose," Richard jokes.</p>
<p>Camille looks at him half smiling and also wishes them good morning. </p>
<p>Before even sitting down at the table and checking that the new air conditioning works like silk, Fidel gets up and delivers a private and important message to Richard. </p>
<p>"As soon as I opened the email, the first thing that appeared was this message, Chief" he clarifies. "It seems important"</p>
<p>Richard watches him as he takes care of the message and prepares to read it, to the attentive curiosity of Dwayne and Camille. He assumes that it´s a message from the Commissioner related to some new regulation that has been pulled from his sleeve. "This man is really bored too!" Thinks Richard. </p>
<p>He opens it and reads: "I'd appreciate it if you could get in touch as quickly as possible. It's something important, but not serious. L" </p>
<p>Richard Poole stares at the message, looks at Camille, and picks up the cell phone. The one who is now dying of curiosity to know what it is about is him. It doesn´t seem like an official or police work related matter. He is beginning to listen to his "gut". </p>
<p>Camille also gets up under the watchful eye of Dwayne and Fidel, who barely pretend to be preparing some reports and questioning her with their eyes. </p>
<p>"I have a call to make that may be important. I'll come right away." Richard clarifies as he goes to the varanda, regrettably abandoning the wonderful sensation of the air inside the Station. He sighs and leaves. </p>
<p>He walks away from the office and, for a second, stares at the market activity. Before he was quite annoyed by all the life that was boiling in that place, now he likes the rumour of the conversations of street vendors with customers. And he had to see to it, along with his team, that this remained the case. </p>
<p>Find the phone and call. He hears a call, two, three ... he almost thinks that he won´t be able to talk to him at that moment. He´s wrong. James Lester's voice answers: </p>
<p>"Lester" </p>
<p>"It's me, Richard. What's going on? Is everything okay over there?" question.</p>
<p>James replies: </p>
<p>"As always. Whatever that means in a place like the ARC, of course. Don't worry, we don't have to fix a mess or anything like that. I'm afraid it's something more humane. How about digging into the past of a person?" question. </p>
<p>Richard thinks for a second and replies: </p>
<p>"Is that why so much urgency? You have the police there, James. That's routine," he answers slightly disappointed. </p>
<p>"Not in a place like this, Richard. Matt's team brought me a girl of about two or three. I think you know what the social situation was like in 19th century England. I correct: in this case, in Wales 19th century. The truth is that all those people (and many children among them) were in a difficult situation, but this girl was wandering alone and disoriented. They didn´t have the heart to leave her there alone abandoned. In short, I need you and Emily, and the lovely Detective Sergeant Camille," Richard snorts. "of course" Lester ignores. "You can do a little research on the girl's likely family to find her a home in her own time." </p>
<p>Richard is a bit impressed. That is more complicated than it may seem at first glance. </p>
<p>"Richard, I know that what I ask of you is not easy. For the time you need, you don´t have to worry. I can go to very high levels that would force the Commissioner to let you go for a few days. And you know that here time can be very relative ... " </p>
<p>Will they have to go deep into 19th century Wales? Okay, there would be no dangerous beasts to fight, but it was risky. Although, on the other hand, he loves history! And he would be a more than an advantageous spectator, he would be a direct witness! </p>
<p>"Are you hinting that perhaps we should travel back to the time of the girl, James?" </p>
<p>"It depends. First we will search the archives we have here. It´s very vast information. The problem is that Jemima, that is her name, is not a relevant historical person, therefore, I am afraid that we won´t find much of her. It all depends, "ends Lester.</p>
<p>Richard thinks about it for a moment and answers: </p>
<p>"Okay. Before I decide anything, I have to discuss it with Camille, and with Fidel and Dwayne. In the latter case, I suppose the Commissioner will send them some kind of interim support. Regarding the children, I'm afraid Catherine is going to finish until the noses of her own grandchildren. Fidel and his wife Juliette will help her. Both Camille and I would like to go with them to the UK sometime. I'll call you with whatever." </p>
<p>And hang up promptly. It isn´t serious, but it can make life quite difficult for them.</p>
<p>Notes:  A nice note that refers to pirates ... although in a domestic way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Immersed in the Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been published a little earlier than I thought, but I want the whole story to be immersed in this time. Everyone is already preparing for the important task of finding a home for Jemima.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Immersed in the Case</p>
<p>Camille and Richard are in James Lester's private plane on their way to the Arc. This time Catherine has been a little more pissed off by the "new life as law enforcement officers" that her daughter and husband seem to have adopted. If in the end she was right not to consider Richard the best option for her daughter after all! Too complicated! Camille replied in a moment of the little discussion:</p>
<p>“That shows that it is perfect for me. You will have to recognize that I need action. And Richard has far exceeded my expectations. You can believe me that he manages to really surprise me, and that is not easy with me. Sometimes I would say too much. “ She shut up then, after all she doesn't want to worry his mother. “In short, maman, I am happy with him. But I can promise you that I will always argue with him. I don't want him to think that he no longer has to work hard for me to be happy, even if that's the truth. I promise we will be back as soon as possible. Let Fidel, Dwayne and Juliette help you! You will need reinforcements. "</p>
<p>Richard has been able to tell his wife a bit about the whole thing. For Camille, it all comes down to finding the relatives of a helpless girl. Of course she will try his best. What must have happened! What Richard has omitted is that they must still investigate it in the time of Jemima. That changes things.   He doesn´t judge history, history is what it is, but he understands that all times have their injustices and those of the 19th century, although it may be considered in a certain way the golden age of scientific discoveries, humanly had its great imperfections. Although also the XX and what they wore from the XXI …</p>
<p>He put his reflections aside, they were close to taking off and what he did best was to use the data cold enough so that no information, no clues, escaped him. He put all his passion into it. Well, not all of it, while at that moment he was looking at Camille.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The trip has been quick and uneventful this time. Richard has taken the opportunity to explain to Camille, in the light of day and without pressure of any kind, part of the history of his beloved country. Although he has no plans to return to it. His heart is already elsewhere. Camille listens to him with pleasure.</p>
<p>"You know, Richard? You are not aware of your speaking skills. Of course I ´m not just any listener. But you live the story. And you get those who listen to live it too. I would like you to also immerse yourself in the history of my family and the island. ” Richard stares at her. He thinks that she is offended because she has not given him any talk about the history of the island. Camille looks at him and understands what he's thinking "No, it's not that I don't care what you're telling me! It's just that I'm sure I could learn something surprising coming from you, even if it was something from the island where I was born. I like to listen to you, you know that. You managed to solve the mystery of the slaves! And I was delighted to know that in the end they got to be free. I really liked that. "</p>
<p>Richard is flattered. But they don't have much more time for more. They have already reached the ARC. Their suitcases will be taken to the ARC apartment prepared for them. James Lester is waiting for you.</p>
<p>They find that James Lester is as busy as ever. Richard can't explain how his wife can handle having him away from home for so long.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------<br/>James Lester is discussing with Captain Becker what the latter considers so essential: armored vehicles (suspiciously similar to tanks) more than necessary to defend against the attacks of gigantic animals. They still have in mind what happened not too long ago when so many anomalies invaded the entire world.</p>
<p>"I think it was more than clear that this phenomenon is something that occurs cyclically. Nothing similar is expected for a long time. And I don't think it necessary to remind you, Captain, that when you told me about the tanks on that first occasion, I was joking. And I have to say that I am more than proud to have a team that didn't need tanks to save us from that crisis. From what I see they are more than competent. "</p>
<p>Captain Becker looks at him with the confidence to try again in the future.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir" And he leaves, he has a meeting with Jess Parker in the ARC cafeteria. He doesn't lose his cool, he never loses it. Will try again and again. What he doesn't know is that James Lester has already made a mental note of his comments and takes them into account more than the Captain thinks.</p>
<p>When James turns around to supervise the work of the rest of the staff he meets his cousin, DI Richard Poole with his charming Detective Sergeant Camille Poole. He approaches them promptly to greet them with affection, at least with his customary affection.</p>
<p>"How nice to have you back here! Always a pleasure." He says looking at Camille. Richard looks at him, but he knows he can trust him.  No problem.</p>
<p>"James. I see that this has changed a bit. I see new faces. In Saint Marie we also had, as we informed you, more than one unpleasant surprise from the anomalies. But we were able to solve them with the help of the army. I think it was the first time that they visited the island of Saint Marie." He comments. Lester nods.</p>
<p>"And more than one has promised to return for their vacations. Tourism benefits from everything that happens on the island, even if it is not always welcome. And we had to inform Dwayne and Fidel of part, but not all, of what´s happened in the ARC. Of course they will be discreet, although it is difficult for Dwayne not to use his experience in that field with his conquests. They are professionals after all," Camille ends.</p>
<p>"When you settle in and rest a bit, I will take you to Emily and Jemima. In principle it shouldn´t be more than a routine matter. Anyway I have left you all the information that we have so far to review it" Lester informs them.<br/>"Perfect. We'll greet the rest of the staff if that's okay with you. By the way, if we're lucky and this is resolved quickly, we'd like to say hi to Karen and the kids. They've grown quite a bit by now." Richard comments.</p>
<p>"Of course. They're almost teenagers now. They'll be delighted. I'll let Karen know, she has a big social agenda. You know, she says she does more for my work that way than staying home."</p>
<p>"I'm sure of it" And they head to his apartment promptly.</p>
<p>Lester is left thinking about his family. His sarcasm is quite pronounced, his authority too, and even because of that they think that he doesn't care much about his family. They matter to him a lot. Perhaps Abby Maitland, and Connor Temple by extension, are the only ones who know him just a little bit better. He adores his family and protects them with all the means available to him. And one of those means is apparent indifference. His job is dangerous and he will always keep them away from him.  He doesn´t forget Jess Parker, she does indirectly know all that. Because he always talks about her, and although apparently not with flattering comments, he talks about his wife after all.<br/>-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- --------------<br/>Half an hour later, in the apartment, Richard and Camille have read the available documentation of the case (they will treat it as such). Unfortunately they don´t have much information and that is not good. Logically they have not been able to get much information from the girl. Emily didn´t know Wales at the time. The time yes, but she never traveled to Wales.</p>
<p>Richard talks to Camille about how the poorer classes lived at that time. Almost in an aseptic way. He doesn´t like to adulterate history. Or perhaps to be able to move forward with the case and serve more useful. Strong emotions don´t normally help you solve cases. Camille can't help but make more than one comment, but she knows she has to be professional if they really want to help the girl.</p>
<p>"So where do we start, Richard? Do we know Jemima? Surely now she remembers at least his siblings" she says.</p>
<p>"It's not a bad idea. But first of all, I think we should eat something and get some rest. If that's okay with you, we ask that they bring us something right here while I reread this and then we spend twenty minutes. The trip is already beginning to take its toll on me. I remind you that you haven´t married a young man” he smiles at her.</p>
<p>She laughs and replies:</p>
<p>“What you like is being constantly told how wrong you are. You are human!" and she laughs.</p>
<p>About an hour later, more or less, they are ready and finally meet Jemima.</p>
<p>The girl stares at them, especially at Camille, it´s strange to see someone like her normally. Of course, everyone in the building behaves normally in situations that Jemima is not familiar with at all.</p>
<p>"It has in her favour that she´s still very small. She will adapt easily. The problem is when we have to return her to her relatives," Emily explained.</p>
<p>"I see" comments Camille. But he has never taken it personally. The girl looks at her strangely, not with hatred or superiority. "The natural curiosity of children will help her, I'm sure of that." She reassures Emily.</p>
<p>Richard and Lester stare at the girl. They, especially Lester, see the problem in this whole situation.</p>
<p>"Emily, have you managed to find out more about Jemima?" James Lester asks her again.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not. I've tried with drawings, with associations of ideas, nothing ... She doesn't seem to have or remember siblings, uncles ... I think a "godfather" took her under his wing."</p>
<p>Everyone looks at her strangely except Richard.</p>
<p>"You know. Someone who would teach her to steal, break into houses, things like that ... I highly doubt he could get much more." Emily continues.</p>
<p>"Then there would be no choice but to try to contact that person and question him" deduces Lester.</p>
<p>They all look at him very serious. They are already on slippery ground.</p>
<p>Emily breaks the silence:</p>
<p>"I don't see another way out"</p>
<p>James Lester looks at Richard. As always, he had already anticipated events and discussed it with Richard.</p>
<p>"Sounds good to you then, right, Richard?" make sure before continuing.</p>
<p>Richard nods and Lester continues.</p>
<p>"Then I'll send a team with a portrait of the girl. Fortunately, photography had already been invented around that time. I think Emily, Richard, Camille and Captain Becker should go. I think that even if I didn't want to, Matt will join  to the team. Risks as little as possible, please. She is just one more girl for the context of that time and her "godfather" shouldn´t give too much trouble. He would soon find another child."</p>
<p>In the next half hour everyone is ready. Actually James Lester already had almost everything prepared.</p>
<p>While they are preparing for the raid, Richard comments to Camille:</p>
<p>"Camille, I think you can imagine that for you it's just another undercover job, right? Because you know what I'm talking about" Richard looks at her worriedly.</p>
<p>"Richard, I'm not going to break down. I know how that time worked. As you would say, it´s what it is. Don't worry about me. I'll be Emily's maid or something like that. By the way, Emily doesn't know how to talk to me either, poor Emily. It won't affect my self-esteem, don't worry. We have a mission and it has to be accomplished, that's all. For a moment I was afraid that James wouldn't let me join the team. " Camille said.</p>
<p>Richard smiled at her calmer.</p>
<p>"I was sure you would understand. I also wanted to clarify it because my attitude, that of the rest of the team, will also have to be different, you know."</p>
<p>Camille laughed and replied:</p>
<p>"I'll put myself in a situation, don't worry. I'll imagine that I'm the person you met at the beginning of all this time, remember? The one who hated you, the one who didn't want to work with you. It will be easy." And winks at him.</p>
<p>"Come on, let's go and don't hate me too much. That then you'll have to return to harsh reality"</p>
<p>And they left to meet Matt, Emily and Becker on their way to 19th century Wales.</p>
<p>Notes:   What could have happened in Saint Marie during the days when anomalies emerged all over the world? That's another history....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fog and Cold in Wales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merry Christmas! Already a little bit closer to the end. Here everyone is looking for a reason to fail in their original mission ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so cold! And it was already getting dark. The atmosphere was soulless. </p>
<p>Camille, in her role as "maid, servant, I am nobody in this society ..." studied everything with great emotion. She didn´t care that many people who walked around her did not even bother to notice her. Now she understood Richard! She was inside the story! And, as an undercover agent, she could study everything and everyone without being disturbed by anyone. Richard was also absorbed in everything that was happening around him, but without losing sight of Camille in a subtle way, of course. He had already lost his mind once with the anomalies and did not want that to happen again. And much less Camille.</p>
<p>The others: Captain Becker, Abby, Connor, Emily, Matt ... they were used to it. Alert but relatively quiet. </p>
<p>"It's not much different from where I lived," Emily commented, "but we found ourselves in an area where women weren't even allowed to know they existed. Even though you ended up knowing. I secretly read newspapers," Matt looks at her curious, he always likes to know more about her. And he is not separated from his side, more in his state. "I steal it from the butler when he finished reading it. He probably knew it, but he didn't dare report me." </p>
<p>They all observed poverty, activity too, the norms of society in 19th century Wales.</p>
<p>"I have to convince Lester to do something," Abby commented. The children were all for her. "I'm sure he can do something. If we have a special team to 'fix' the damage from the anomalies, he's sure to come up with something. Don't you think, Connor?" </p>
<p>"I'm sure of it" he replied. Although he couldn't think of what, but he had, like everyone else, faith in James Lester and his humanity. </p>
<p>Captain Béquer studied everything. He had to know the escape routes. He had read the reports that Lester gave him and he knew that it was not all poverty, there were also many gambling dens, pimps, murderers ... They were all in his charge. </p>
<p>"Richard, didn't we have a poorhouse name?" Camille asked him. </p>
<p>"That's right. It's the closest to the area where the girl was wandering. We should try there first." </p>
<p>They all went without delay to the place mentioned in the report. <br/>-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------ <br/>Meanwhile, at the ARC, James Lester is on Skype with Fidel and Dwayne. Since they remodeled the entire Saint Marie Police Station with air conditioning! More than powerful computer equipment is already available to access all the information that is needed. </p>
<p>"Is it clear what I have asked of you?" Lester asked them again. </p>
<p>They looked at him seriously. They still weren't used to the uncanny physical resemblance to their Chief. </p>
<p>"Of course" it was Fidel who spoke. "We must be aware of the newspapers of the time to see if there are important changes. Something that should not be there" </p>
<p>"Perfect. That's it. You know the Commissioner will handle the rest of the official business together with the provisional officers until DI Poole and DS Poole arrive. That's it. Thank you." And cut the communication. </p>
<p>"This man is used to the world turning around him. Or so he seems to behave" exclaimed Dwayne. </p>
<p>Fidel looked at him with a smile and said: </p>
<p>"Well, if we don't want to face his anger, we should start as soon as possible. To pull the newspaper library!" </p>
<p>And they both went about their business in wonderfully warm weather outside. <br/>-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- <br/>While Connor and Bécker stand guard, Matt interrogates Mr. Masters, only Masters for the rest of the world. His asylum is a place where everyone has to earn what he generously distributes to them.</p>
<p>"Mr. Masters, please take a good look at the picture. Do you recognize the girl?" Asks Matt firmly. </p>
<p>Masters looks at them in disbelief and laughs: </p>
<p>"Do you really want me to remember a particular girl? Are you sure she was among my protégés?" </p>
<p>"Don't you keep a Registry of the people you 'protect'?" Richard asked. </p>
<p>"Obviously not sir." </p>
<p>"But the law obliges you to provide shelter and education for the children in your charge," Richard insisted. </p>
<p>What Richard didn´t know, but Emily guessed, was that those who ran such premises, threw out the children when they received the visit of the Inspection that was in charge of checking what Richard commented and then "recruited" them again when the Inspectors left. . Thus they avoided having to take care of their schooling. </p>
<p>Masters was getting impatient. He wasn´t going to get anything out of them and he had other more succulent businesses to attend to. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I think it's already clear that I don't know anything about that girl. I can't do anything for you." </p>
<p>People were already swirling around him who would have no problem convincing them with other means less safe for all of them. They had no choice but to leave. </p>
<p>A woman was watching and listening to them all that time. She was poorly dressed, but she wasn´t like the rest of the women who lived badly in the area. He followed them for a while until he saw that they were entering an abandoned building. Steeling herself, she approached them to ask:</p>
<p>"One moment, please. Sir," she pleaded, turning to Richard. "Have you found a girl with brown hair of about three years? It could be a niece of mine who was entrusted to my charge. Is it her?" </p>
<p>Richard looks at her doubtfully and asks Matt with his eyes. Emily walks up to her and shows her the portrait of the girl. </p>
<p>"It's her?" She asks. </p>
<p>The woman looks at the portrait carefully and answers: </p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am, it's her. I've been looking for her for hours. Is she okay? Where is she now?" </p>
<p>"Madam, your niece is fine. If you tell me where you live, we will take her to you. Could you tell us the girl's name and yours, please?" Matt asks. "As you understand, we have to check it first" </p>
<p>The woman looks at him suspiciously. This man doesn´t seem so easy to convince with the first one he addressed. In spite of everything, she gives him the information he asks for and her address. </p>
<p>"Don't worry. If all is well, you will have the girl with you very soon" Emily reassures her. </p>
<p>The woman nods her head and glances back from time to time. It´s a very strange group. And with a woman who is not English. It must be the maid or something. </p>
<p>Béquer stays watching her while the others leave for the hidden anomaly in the building. When he's made sure no one is following them, he quickly walks over to her and joins them. <br/>--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------- <br/>In James Lester's office Lester, Camille, Emily, Richard, Matt and Bequer are gathered.</p>
<p>"The woman's name is Doris Hawkins. She says that the girl's name is Jemima Smith, and that she´s the daughter of her sister Helen, who died together with her husband in South Africa." Emily Merchant informs Lester. <br/>Lester stares at her and asks: </p>
<p>"And do you trust her?" </p>
<p>"No. I think that at this point before we should see what information we can get with those names. The area where this woman comes from does not exactly induce confidence. People there are just trying to survive. But that girl is in our hands and we must ensure for her, "clarifies Emily. </p>
<p>"James, if you'll allow me, I'd like to check this whole thing out with Saint Marie. They've been going through the newspaper library in the area at that time. I just want to know if they've read anything related to that name," Richard suggests. </p>
<p>"And we can review the official documents, those that belong to the civil registries. I understand that we can access them," Camille asks. </p>
<p>"Naturally. Of course, the information is reserved and should not leave here, even if it is already very old. Whenever you want you can consult everything you can get from those names," replied Lester. "If you have any problems, talk to Jess, she will get you all the help you need. I call the meeting over. You can leave. As soon as something is known, let me know" </p>
<p>"Okay. Thanks," Camille replies.</p>
<p>Once outside the office, Camille tells Richard </p>
<p>"I'm going to call home to see how the children are, Richard. And by the way, you talk to Fidel and Dwayne about what has occurred to you at the office. See if we can get back as soon as possible." </p>
<p>"Right now" </p>
<p>The entire afternoon was spent by Camille, with the help of Matt, Richard, and Emily deep in the archives. And, as everyone suspected, the only thing they found was that Jemima Smith never existed, like Doris Hawkins in fact. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Richard received the results of the investigations of Fidel and Dwayne and, as expected, there was nothing on that side either. </p>
<p>Although they weren´t as disheartened as expected. Deep down they didn´t want to return the girl to a situation with no future for her. Camille began to ponder an idea. But it still seemed too far-fetched to expose to Richard. </p>
<p>They spent the night in the ARC's quarters without incident for them. Matt's team had to go out to investigate a raid by a Compsognathus longipes (roughly the size of a rooster, Lester was already jokingly wondering if too many resources were wasted for such small animals) precisely on a farm outside Dundee, in Scotland. It was fixed without problems. But, as Richard and Camille thought, it was none of their business. </p>
<p>"Richard" he asked when they were already in bed resting from their travel in time. </p>
<p>"Yes?" He answered her half sleepy. </p>
<p>"Don't you miss Saint Marie, the heat, the light, ...?" </p>
<p>Richard didn't know where she wanted to go. </p>
<p>"I miss the children, of course. It´s impossible not to notice when they aren´t making one of their messes. The heat I will never miss" well, a little, but he would never recognize it. "But it's normal, why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking that our life is not very normal. When I met you, I would never have imagined even in my wildest dreams that your life was going to change mine in such an extraordinary way. You seem like an ordinary and normal name, Richard, but you are quite a special person. " </p>
<p>He was more than flattered, but still didn't know where she wanted to go. </p>
<p>"Thank you very much." He moved closer to her to give her one of his kisses, the kind she never tired of receiving. "But I remind you that you are also quite special." </p>
<p>She smiled and said: "Like our children. I will never forget that, in a way, they were conceived in temporary limbo. Who knows if everyone we are going to have will be special for that reason?" </p>
<p>Richard looks at her half scared asking: </p>
<p>"Don´t tell me that...." </p>
<p>Camille looks at him and hurriedly clarifies: "No, no, no! That I know of. Surely not. Don't worry, come on, keep sleeping" She said turning around. </p>
<p>Richard no longer got to sleep until very late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We´re coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here I present the final chapter of my particular Christmas story. I hope you like it. All errors, bugs, etc ... of course are mine. Happy New Year!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Text</p><p>Upon waking ...</p><p>"Richard, where ...?" It was Camille, she was disoriented because she knew nothing of what she saw around her, but she remembered in tenths of a second, or maybe a little more.</p><p>Richard refused to wake up, he had a hard time getting to sleep. Then he dreamed something that disturbed him greatly. In her dream she saw Camille with fear, fear that something would happen to her children in the world, or worlds in which they were involved, even if it was very from time to time. Fear that forced her, with tears and with all the pain in her heart, to abandon him. Richard begged her not to do it, that they weren't going to go back on those kinds of missions, but it was all in vain.</p><p>Camille watched him for a minute or two until she asked:</p><p>"Are you okay, Richard? You seem to have had a fight with someone." She was worried.</p><p>Richard woke up, looked at her, and breathed a sigh of relief, commenting, "I just had a ghastly nightmare."</p><p>"By definition all nightmares are horrible and frightening," Camille clarified. "Were they facing a dinosaur or something?</p><p>"No, something infinitely much worse. You would abandon me and go with the children."</p><p>"And why would I do such a fool?" she asked half annoyed. "And how is it possible that your common sense did not warn you even in dreams of such stupidity?"</p><p>"Don't be mad, please, I feel exhausted. Before I fell asleep last night, I thought about how lucky I was to be married to you. My previous "girlfriends", to call them in some way, left me for much more silly things : hobbies, my character ... And you even have children with me after finding out about the complicated world we find ourselves in, anomalies, huge beasts, trips to the past ... "</p><p>"Not counting your manias and your character" Camille interrupted with a smile.</p><p>She bent down and hugged him tightly, as if she never wanted him to slip away.</p><p>"With the time I invested in you, with what I had to organize to get you .... No, I'm sorry, I think I've already told you more than once, you're going to have to carry me." He looked at her with one of his few silly smiles and he kissed her, a kiss full of love, trust, security in her and in him. She interrupted him: "But that's not going to get rid of my anger, my bad days and many other things. If I know how complicated your family can be, especially your extraordinary cousin, I hope I don't come back! to call me "your lovely Detective Sergeant"! and I'm still with you, it's fair that you put up with me. That's my blackmail .... "</p><p>Richard looked at her suddenly very serious, he had a predatory look and said:</p><p>"And you're just going to settle for that? I wouldn't. Remember what position you are in now ..." Indeed she is trapped in his arms and observed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.</p><p>"Richard, they're waiting for us ..." She tried to move again and he held her even more tightly, starting to kiss her on the neck, on the forehead, on the lips …</p><p>"Well, since they are going to have to wait, they wait seated! !" she exclaimed.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Richard and Camille are fast asleep when they hear repeated knocks on their "apartment" door.</p><p>Camille gets up hurriedly, puts something on top and answers worriedly, opening the door:</p><p>"Has something serious happened? Are the children okay?"</p><p>Abby, who is the one who has called in such a hurry, looks at them realizing their rush.</p><p>"No, no, nothing like that! It's just that Lester has called a meeting of the entire team in charge of the girl's matter. I'm used to that every time Lester calls a meeting he wants us all to go to the word of now! . Forgive me. You have to prepare quickly. He doesn't like to wait. "  And she leaves to prepare the documentation that presumably they may need.</p><p>Camille closes the door, looks at Richard and says:</p><p>"It´s clear that here they live with another rhythm. I don't know how it doesn't give them an attack"</p><p>Richard laughs, gets up, and starts dressing. They will shower later. He knows Lester and, indeed, he is not a person who likes to wait. Camille watches him and also begins to quickly dress. A few minutes later they make their way to Lester's office. Richard has been mulling over a great little matter and wants to bring it up at the meeting. And on that little big issue he can be as firm as James Lester.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Well, I'm glad to see that I don't have to wait for anyone else. I don't think we're taking too long" promises James Lester, as he looks at the faces pending for his words of Abby, Connor, Matt, Jess, Emily, Richard and Camille and , of course, Béquer.</p><p>In addition, next to James Lester, there is a woman more or less the same age as Lester. Tall, redhead and with confidence (and a lot of curiosity) in her eyes.</p><p>"Ah, let me introduce you to Karen, my wife! I made the terrible mistake of consulting her on a little matter and she considered herself invited to the meeting." Karen smiles (she never takes her husband's comments personally, she knows him too well) and say hello to everyone.</p><p>It's a surprise to everyone except Richard and Camille. They greet her with confidence, they already know each other.</p><p>"Okay. We have an important matter to discuss: Jemima. Due to her young age, she has adapted alarmingly quickly to the advances of a time that is not her own. Furthermore, we find that she has no known close relatives and "Acquaintances" she has just want to exploit her. " He breaks off.</p><p>They all know very well what they have witnessed in their foray into 19th century Wales.</p><p>"And my wife, here, thinks that it would be a horrible cruelty to return her to a place where she will not receive anything suitable for her age: food, a home, education, everything that children of her age are supposed to need. . I think everyone knows where I'm going. It has to be adopted by someone from the 21st century. There is no other remedy ... "</p><p>He´s interrupted by Richard, as Lester continues speaking of that way, he won´t be able to expose that so important idea.</p><p>"Lester, before you continue, can I suggest another matter? I won't be long. Personally, I think Jemima's is an excellent idea. She's a lovely girl." Lester stares at him. "But there were more children there. You can't do everything we want for them. But wouldn't there be some way to improve their living conditions by giving them an education, a home, food, everything you have named for Jemima before? "</p><p>Camille looks at him approving his idea, like the rest of the assembled, with Emily's special approval.</p><p>"I understand. Karen is of the same idea." He says looking at her and continues: "The anomaly present in that place and in that particular time is quite stable. So we thought we could get an anonymous benefactor from that time off our sleeve, but with a very firm character, which would be in charge of providing structures, means and money to that home so that the people who come to it, not just children, can have a future and a home. " back to Karen asking her, "That's right, Karen?"</p><p>She answers:</p><p>"Perfect"</p><p>And he continues: "From my harvest is that if Mr. Masters breaks a single of the rules imposed on him, and we will send anonymous agents regularly to monitor him, he will have a free one way trip to a time when his only neighbors they will be beasts that will find him  more than succulent "</p><p>Everyone is paralyzed for a second. Obviously that has been James Lester's contribution to the plan.</p><p>"I think I can say that we all like that plan," Richard replies.</p><p>"Then, back to the subject of Jemima. We have to find a home for her. Karen wanted to keep her, but we have four kids and my job is potentially dangerous. And I'm afraid that can be said of everyone in this meeting except for you two: Richard and ... Camille. "</p><p>They freeze, and not just for a second. If they refuse, will he send them with a one-way ticket to that dreadful time?</p><p>They all look at them smiling. They rejoice, but they can't help but think they've gotten rid of something big. Everyone maybe except Emily. She understands the decision though. Her case is complicated enough. Two people, Jemima and her, from another era living together in the 21st century? Not counting the risk that her job entails. Besides, she´s already expecting a child for not too long. She hopes that she can see the girl from time to time. She certainly wants the best for her. And she knows that on the island his life in 19th century Wales will turn into a dream or a long-gone nightmare, depending on what she remembers. Matt walks over and puts his arm around her shoulders, he knows her well.</p><p>"James, hasn't it occurred to you that perhaps you should have consulted us in private? How are we going to justify her presence when it takes months, even years, to adopt a child? And for the record, we think she is a lovely girl" Real British, he thinks to himself.</p><p>James Lester looks at them thoughtfully, looks at Karen and answers:</p><p>"Very well, talk about it in private now, take a walk, take the opportunity to call to see how things are going for Saint Marie. And, please, give me an answer as soon as possible."</p><p>Camille is amazed, since when does Lester give up so easily? Richard is just as amazed. They will answer when Lester interrupts them:</p><p>"But if you're going out, would you mind taking Jemima with you? She really needs air and sun.</p><p>This is the James Lester they know!</p><p>"Okay, we'll take her somewhere and we'll tell you something," Camille says. And she goes to find Jemima.</p><p>They all go back to their respective occupations at the ARC, they already know what's going to happen.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Three months later.....</p><p>It's Christmas, though not that that means much to Saint Marie, not to Richard. There is no snow, there is no bad weather, there is nothing that reminds you of your childhood at this time of year. But Camille and the children have put all their will (in the case of the twins only the first five minutes) to decorate the house, to put up a Christmas tree (with decorations sent by Richard's parents) and Camille is even thinking about a menu that reminds him of the time he was living at that time.</p><p>What Camille doesn't know is, Richard, when he looks at them, when he watches his children play, fight or plan some mischief, or when he sees Camille walking around the house making sure that everything is perfect for the special dinner they are having. invited his friends: Fidel, Dwayne, Catherine, Juliette, Rosie, Commissioner Selwyn Patterson and his wife, he doesn´t know if he will have to count on Dwayne's latest conquest ... so he understands what Christmas is like for him, now and always, throughout the year, throughout his life.</p><p>For a millisecond Richard thinks about the times when he was alone in his shack reading in front of the sea in silence and with great tranquility, but a little noise awakens from his reveries and finds that Jemima is staring at him with a big smile in her eyes. </p><p>"Are you okay, Richard?" she asks.</p><p>Richard sits her on his lap and admonishes her with his usual half smile, "I've told you a thousand times you can call me Daddy, honey" And kisses her on the cheek. "And yes, I'm fine. Don't you play with your brothers? What does Maman do?" he asks her.</p><p>"Maman has punished them again, she says they won't let her finish preparing everything. I was going to tell you if you could help me hang my ornaments. Maman can't help me right now" she asks.</p><p>Richard takes it, gets up and says: "Let's go there. Tell me what you want me to help you with, and then I'll see what Camille needs, okay? And I find out what your brothers have done this time."</p><p>As Richard meets Jemima finishing putting up the decorations, Jemima asks him.</p><p>"Are Uncles Matt and Emily coming for Christmas?"</p><p>"I'm afraid they won't be able to be with us tonight, but I promise you that they will come in two or three days. Uncles James and Karen will also come with them. Will have to wait to see the rest of our friends, you know that due to their work, they can't all be here together. You understand, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I get it"  Richard isn't quite sure though. She´s very reserved. Like him. "I'm going with Camille, come with me and see if we can convince her to lift the punishment for Richard and Julian so you can play with them. Let's see what they've done this time."</p><p>When they arrive they see Camille busy with dinner. The first thing Richard does is take off his jacket, roll up his sleeves, and get down to business. If you want to convince her, you will have to earn it.</p><p>And it succeeds. Jemima, Richard, and Julian are playing on the veranda.</p><p>Camille looks at them and says, "I'm proud of the twins, Richard, they've accepted her from day one. They adore her and she adores them. And she seems to calm them down a bit. It's a miracle."</p><p>Richard looks at her smiling and asks:</p><p>"And why have you punished them before?"</p><p>She laughs and answers:</p><p>"You're right. Better this way. I love them all as they are. And also the one who is on the way. I thank God that there is only one." She says touching his abdomen.</p><p>In the end, she was pregnant when she assured him in the ARC's apartment that she wasn´t .  And she was convinced of it.</p><p>Notes:  I still have to think about what my two little "devils" have been up to. Although for sure that would be nothing compared to what they could mess up in the future ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>